


Royal Flush

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ill-advised game of cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Flush

"Remind me again whose idea this was, so I can kick their asses into next week."

"Take a wild guess," Rukia retorted dryly, more amused by his discomfiture than embarrassed by her own situation.

"Urahara?" Ichigo tried.

Rukia shook her head. "Close, but not quite. He told you, but it was Yoruichi-san's idea. By the way, I win. Off with it."

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried, scandalized. "You're _enjoying_ this!"

"Of course," she replied smugly. "Are you forgetting how old I am? I'm hardly a blushing teenager... unlike _some."_

Blushing furiously just as she'd said, Ichigo stood up and peeled himself sulkily out of his pants, plopping back down and resolutely not looking at her. "I'll get you for this."

"Don't look at me. You agreed."

"I could hardly have said no. They insulted my manhood."

"Not hard."

Ichigo lost the game, but it was close.

 _Very_ close.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: poker night


End file.
